Clan Flame-Wolf
Clan Flame-Wolf is a Major Clan of The Kingdom of Vornair, currently governed by Count Julius Flame-Wolf. Their loyalties lie with the clans of Rhyne, Valois and Drake. The Flame-Wolf Clan governs from the Stronghold of Emberfall, Crimson County. The House colors are Red, Silver and Black, its sigil is a tribal wolf head. '''Alignment The Flame-Wolf Clan is Chaotic Neutral in alignment. Chaotic means that if rules need to be broken in order to do what is right than the Flame-Wolf will do what they must. Neutral means that the acts they commit can be good or evil but will be for the better of the Flame-Wolf Clan and the Kingdom of Vornair. While the Flame-Wolf aren't bound by law or tradition they are extremely loyal. While their decisions may not please the other nobles or aristocrats, they act with full loyalty to the kingdom and it's people. Values The Flame-Wolf Clan is founded on values of trust, loyalty and teamwork. The Flame-Wolf would rather see a team fail as a team then an individual rise and leave his comrades behind. It is this sacred bond that is at the heart of the clan's power. Any member that has the audacity to forsake these values will be exiled from the Flame-Wolf Clan and forever banished from Emberfall. These values keep the clan together as there is no internal conflict, perfect group coordination, lack of secrets and everyone is on the same page which allows the Flame-Wolf to act fast and efficiently with little to no prior planning where as other clans would not be able to. Hierarchy In the Flame-Wolf clan, once you have completed the rite of passage (read Rite of Passage Section) to become an official Flame-Wolf you are equal to almost any other member to clan as far as respect, honor and authority goes. After this their are the "true-bloods" of the flame-wolf clan. If you read the lore at the bottom of the page the clan was formed from the poor of other clans and towns so they aren't exactly blood related. The True-Bloods of the clan are descendants of the clan's founder, Go'el Flame-Wolf. These members are usually looked as higher members of the clan as far as honor and are usually in higher positions of power in the town as the other Flame-Wolf are glad to help the True-Bloods over themselves as thanks and respect to Go'el. In turn, the true bloods use most of their wealth and power to give back to the clan and form a circle. At the top lies the leader of the Flame-Wolf Clan. The heir to the clan's throne is usually picked by the previous leader personally before he dies. Flame-Wolf Clan Members > Official Clan Members > True-Bloods > Leader Honorary Flame-Wolf Members While the Flame-Wolf value trust within their clan they only allow select individuals to live amongst them and/or learn their secrets. Very few outsiders are allowed to become honorary Flame-Wolf. If the head of the Flame-Wolf Clan deems you an honorary Flame-Wolf you are allowed access to any Flame-Wolf storages and/or buildings as well as any information kept secret by the Flame-Wolf. Honorary Flame-Wolf are treated the same as any other Flame-Wolf. This also means that forsaking the values of the clan is exile and banishment for honorary Flame-Wolf as well. Way of Life The people of the Flame-Wolf Clan are usually gifted in either militarized roles. They choose this path because of their need and want to protect each other. Discovering and creating technology that aids the clan in battle just as valued as fighting in a battle to protect the clan and protect Vornair. A true Flame-Wolf would rather die protecting his comrades or spend his entire life researching ways to improve their tactics through methods like blacksmithing, alchemy, taming, etc. Rite of Passage In the Flame-Wolf Clan there is a rite of passage to become a full fledged member of the clan. Instead judging individuals by age, anyone who can pass the rite of passage is recognized as a full member of the clan and to be treated with equal respect and acknowledgement. This means that a 12 year old that can complete the rite of passage is to be treated the same as his adult counterparts that have passed the trial. This trial is designed to test a clan members survival, combat, and knowledge skills. They can complete the trial with what ever skill they choose. For example, if a task were to kill a known gang lord you can either use your sheer combat skills to slash through all of his defenses, use stealth kills for an assassination, use alchemy for poisons or tinkering to create some gadget that does it for you. It is all up to you. Requirements: To enter the Rite of Passage trial you must first meet these requirements: * Pledged allegiance to the Flame-Wolf Clan. * Have a decent reputation in Emberfall. * No capital crime offenses such as murder on that character. Phase 1: To pass phase 1 of the trial you must pass a strategic planning exam. In this exam you will be presented with unique scenarios that can be solved in a multitude of ways. You will be scored on four variables: * Achieving the goal of the scenario. * How you achieved the goal. * How fast you achieved the goal. * Losses endured vs reward gained while completing the scenario. Phase 2: To advance past phase 2 of the trial you must defeat an already full clan member of your choice. However, this will not be decided in a duel. Once you have decided who to challenge you must incapacitate them within 2 elyrian days (1 real world hour). Each of you will have 10 real world minutes of a grace period to prepare and may not leave Dijon City once the trial has begun. However, you must also complete this task without being arrested by authorities. This trial further tests your strategy. You can use ANY method of your choice for incapacitating your enemy whether it be combat oriented or not. Phase 3: For the final exam you must choose your path within the clan. Based on your choice you will be given an assignment to complete in 1 elyrian year ( 7 real days). Assassins may have to take out 1 or more known criminals that are evading law enforcement, Blacksmiths may have to create replacement swords for the infantry, Alchemists may have to discover a new type of poison and so on. These are not actual tests but are mere examples. This phase is to test your ability to use your skills to give back to clan and the kingdom. Rewards For Completing The Trials: After completing the requirements and three phases you are now a full fledged member of the Flame-Wolf Clan. Full fledged members gain access to these perks: * Official clan member ranking earned within the clan and out of game channels. * Advanced funding from the clan * Access to all clan banks and storage as well as restricted rooms in the Clan Hall. * Access to higher paying missions, goals and objectives (aka quests). * 50% off leases within Emberfall. * Immunity to tax within Emberfall. * An opportunity to bond with your very own Dire Wolf guardian pet for free. Our Lore '''Brief Overview of the Flame-Wolf Clan Lore: ' ' The Flame-Wolf Clan is traditionally strong in steel and technological warfare rather than diplomacy. The only thing that can make the Flame-Wolf stop from raising arms against others is the bond they share within the clan. Long before Vornair, the Flame-Wolf didn't exist. The Flame-Wolf was founded by Go'el who was from a rather unknown clan in the southern region of the continent. Go'el was branded a criminal in his clan and he was. ' ' Note: The Flame-Wolf Clan are the natives of Warsong Hold (discussed in section 3: Formation of the Flame-Wolf Clan.) while the Flame-Wolf Family are the direct descendants and/or family members of Go’el. ' ' Go’el’s Exile: Go'el stole from his clan elders and nobles in order to feed his dying mother and newborn sister. After being sighted by the guards fleeing from the elders district of the clan with sizable amounts of food the clan leader ordered the exile of Go'el. Go'el was forced into the wilds of Elyria with his sister and mother because he was the sole provider of the family. After a few days in the wilds his mother succumbed to her illness and without the resources or know how to care for a newborn baby, his sister perished as well two days later. Go'el made it his mission to travel around the region in search of a clan to call home and find a purpose in living his life. In his journeys he saw many people like himself who didn't want to be the poor crime ridden underdogs but had no choice. Using his deviant skills in stealth and theft Go'el was able to give back to these people on his visits. He didn’t steal gold or weapons but he stole food, seeds, clean water and medicine. He didn’t want to take things just to propel ahead, he took things to save people from dying on the streets. ' ' Formation of the Flame-Wolf Clan Eventually a young man and future Co-founder of the Flame-Wolf named Ishgar wanted to follow Go'el and help give the poor of the surrounding towns and clans a better shot at life. After this Go'el realized he might be able to make a following of this, he started asking some of the people he helped to join him in his quest. He went to the people that were like him and had nothing to live for. He raided prisons and freed those willing to follow him, he took in citizens that lost everything in natural disasters, he took in orphans on the street, he picked up gang members looking for a better path. Not only did he save their lives but he inspired them and gave their life purpose. After gathering enough followers, he led his people into the wilds of elyria and returned to where both his mother and sister had passed away. It was there that he explained his tragic story and further inspired his followers. It was here that he and his following built Warsong Hold and called themselves the Flame-Wolf Clan. Flame-Wolf is an embodiment of their view of each other. They have a wolfpack like bond that is further strengthened through that which they forge in fire. Beyond everything, the Flame-Wolf value each other. Nothing comes between it's members due to the history of its formation. They all came from different walks of life and somewhere down the line had nothing and even questioned why they should continue living. Under Go’el they now had a family and a home that no one shall take. However, due to this bond they are seen by other clans as extremely hostile and territorial towards others. From the start Go'el and Ishgar wanted to protect their new family and decided to build their home not as a town but a military outpost where their people trained and lived to defend each other. Ishgar especially was very against expansion and believed that their people needed to care for themselves and not be disturbed by the outside world. While Go’el partially agreed, he understood that at some point they will need land to care for the new generations and at some point someone is going to challenge that land. This is why their military is so prevalent in their day to day life. Warriors are of high honor in Warsong because the life of a Warsong soldier is not an easy one. Warsong soldiers train for 12 hours a day, serve at their station for 7 hours and sleep for 5 hours year round. A soldier can only take time to visit his family after 10 years in service. Those who are soldiers are famed for their willingness to such a sacrifice and our honored for the rest of their lives. As a clan they are Chaotic Neutral to outsiders and are Lawful Neutral to its members. They looked to be isolated but when a threat rose they use sheer force and power to extinguish it before it could ever reach warsong. To Warsong’s members, the Flame-Wolf were ran by moral codes of honor, law and tradition. Those who exiled these values were publicly executed by the leader himself as a crowd cheered. To exile these values were to dishonor and even challenge the Flame-Wolf. ' ' A Threat to Peace: After being threatened by outside forces, the Flame-Wolf of Warsong quickly took arms to battle. Little was known about the enemy other than their strength as every battalion and squad sent to battle never returned. As their numbers started to fade, the Flame-Wolf saw no other way to protect their family and formed an allegiance with growing nation of clans that was Vornair. While the Flame-Wolf weren’t valued for their numbers, their ferocity in battles rivaled that of folklore Orcs, It was almost as if they were empowered by battle. Over time the Flame-Wolf started to see Vornair as their family as well and extend their notion to protect family at all costs to them. As the Flame-Wolf fought for Vornair the kingdom realized the Flame-Wolf weren’t just savages and brutes. They were protectors that would do anything to protect family. While many of the Flame-Wolf still reside in Warsong Hold to guard their clan and protect the borders or Vornair, they now allow open access of their stronghold to the armies of Vornair and allow citizens to open shops in exchange for their military protection. ' ' Heirs to the Flame-Wolf Family: During the war Go’el met a lady from Vornair named Elygos that would later become his wife and mother to his son. They shared many of the same ideals when it came to family but she was much more tactical and planning with her efforts where Go’el was famous for his sheer force and rather chaotic tactics. Unfortunately, Elygos Flame-Wolf died giving birth to their son, Jul’Dan Flame-Wolf. While he was raised by Go’el to be a true warrior, he seemed to inherit his mother’s wit and tactical abilities as well. Towards the end of the war Go’el passed away of old age and his heir, Jul’Dan took his place. Jul’Dan Flame-Wolf had big shoes to fill as both the Flame-Wolf Family and Flame-Wolf Clan looked to him and expected the leadership and inspiration that Go’el once offered. While his physical and mental abilities made him a better warrior than Go’el he just didn’t have the inspiration and leadership behind it. To try and claim honor amongst his people he joined the last battles in the war for Vornair. It was on the battlefield where he met a medic named Jaina. Jaina and Jul’Dan felt love at first sight but over time their relationship faded. Jaina was a prestigious medic that was highly against war and only on the battlefield to mend the thousands of wounded while Jul’Dan felt that war was the only option and was ferocious on the battlefield. While he planned his attacks tactically like his mother, when he fought he still had the ferocity and training of Go’el. During a one night stand before Jaina cut off Jul’Dan, Jaina had unknowingly become the mother of the heir to the Flame-Wolf. After the discovery, she couldn’t bring herself to end the baby due to her ideals of peace and life but refused to harbor a child of such a “War loving savage” as she describe Jul’Dan. She was forced to drop out of the military and return home. She had the baby in secret away from her clan and abandoned the baby just outside of Warsong Hold when the Vornair won the war and Jul’Dan was to be returning home. Jul’Dan’s military escort found the baby on their journey home and notified Jul’Dan of the letter left in the basket with the baby. Jul’Dan took in the baby as he had Flame-Wolf blood but that baby was the only citizen of Warsong that he didn’t feel a connection to. Jul’Dan even named the baby after him as Julius but this didn’t help the cause. ' ' Julius Alone: Growing up Julius always felt like he brought shame on the Flame-Wolf Family because Jul’Dan ignored his very existence. He was always up training and studying but nothing he seemed to do interested Jul’Dan. Jul’Dan seemed to only be interested in further fortifying Warsong Hold as he himself feels shamed for not being the leader Go’el once was. He would call this project Emberfall. Julius reasoned that that the only way to bring honor the the Flame-Wolf’s Main Family was to leave it. Julius ran away from Warsong Hold when the border guards transitioned shifts in the dark of night. As Jul’Dan was walking to his quarters he noticed that Julius’ door was closed, this was never the case at night. When Jul’Dan discovered Julius’ absence he felt urgency and care for his son for the first time in his life. Jul’Dan ordered troops in hundreds to search the perimeter and even took his personal war trison into the wilds. Jul’Dan heard screams followed by sadistic laughter in distance and charged ahead. What he found was his son beaten and bloody surrounded by hooded cultists armed with daggers and candles. Jul’Dan was enraged at this atrocity and showed the wrath of Go’el in the ensuing battle. Even though Jul’Dan was outnumbered 11 to 1 he was able to slaughter every last cultist but not for a price.Jul’Dan had a dagger piercing his left shoulder that burnt with unrelenting pain. He slumped his unconscious son over his right shoulder and secured him to the War Trison before heading back to Warsong Hold. After leaving his son with the emergency care unit he was aided by medics in the removing the dagger in a way that prevented blood loss. ' ' A Final Message: Two hours later he was bandaged up and waiting for his son’s surgery to end when he collapsed and fell unconscious. When he awoke he was in an emergency unit bed next to his son being tended to by medics. Jul’dan was unable to move his left arm and felt searing pain while moving even his fingers on the other arm. He felt the deadness of his left arm spread around his body and realized that dagger was poisoned. With his last bit of strength he fought the searing pain in moving his body to write a letter to Julius for when he recovers. He wrote his will, the story between him and his mother, the disconnect between julius and him and how he felt torn apart about what he did to julius. The letter ended explaining how Julius was never to feel ashamed and how proud Jul’Dan was to have an heir to Flame-Wolf and what an excellent leader Julius would be. With that he instructed the medic to give the letter to Julius when he awakened and reached over to Julius through the pain with his right arm and stroked his head in love. Jul’Dan then reached over to Julius’ hand, closed his eyes and held it as he slowly faded away leaving Julius the new leader of Warsong Hold, The Flame-Wolf Family and the Flame-Wolf Clan. Unlike Jul’Dan and Go’el, Julius wasn’t particularly skilled in any form of combat. His strength came from his knowledge and research of alchemy. It was through poisons, potions and medicine that he was able to thrive on the battlefield. Rumors shortly spread of Julius allying with a duke in vornair to turn Warsong Hold into Emberfall, Capital of Crimson County. However for this to take place, the savage ways of the clan would have to be smoothed out to fit the needs of a city and development of the nearby land to a settlement around the hold. The Formation of Emberfall City and More Lore Will Be Updated As KoE and ElyriaMuD Take Place.